


More than one way to break an Enchantment

by ladysockalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysockalot/pseuds/ladysockalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon isn't surprised when Merlin comes storming in asking for more answers about the enchantment Arthur is currently under. (episode tag for 2x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than one way to break an Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this episode needed a Merlin/Arthur kiss

The dragon couldn't help but smile as the young warlock stormed into the cave, waving the torch around even more so than usual.

"Ah, young warlock," the dragon greeted, pretending as if he hadn't expected him back so soon. “What brings you here?”

"It didn't work!" Merlin yelled. "You said if Arthur's true love kisses him that would break the enchantment."

The dragon nodded. "I did."

Merlin flung an arm up. he seemed even more agitated than normal. "Well, Gwen kissed him and it worked. He wasn't in love with Lady Vivian any more. He beat her father in combat and the peace treaty has gone ahead."

"Then what is the problem?" asked the dragon, moving about on his rock. It really wasn't the most comfortable place.

"He was fine until he went back into the tent. Then all he could talk about was wooing Lady Vivian again."

The dragon chuckled.

"This is not funny! Arthur is still enchanted. He would have gone to see her if I hadn't knocked him out." Merlin did look most pained. "How to I break it?"

"You already have the answer you need. The kiss of true love."

"But Gwen already kissed him!" Merlin protested.

The dragon leaned closer. "But does Arthur have more than one true love?" he asked.

Merlin frowned and paced about. "How can one person have more than one true love?" he asked.

"You tell me, young warlock, you're the one that fell for the Druid Girl when your heart had been claimed by another," the dragon's voice was stern. He had not seen the young warlock during that incident. He knew things had to be for the sake of the legends that would follow them but he would have liked to impart some wisdom to Merlin on the subject of love.

"That was different," Merlin said. His pacing had stopped.

"Is it? Yours and Arthur's paths lie together. There is more than magic that binds you. You know what you must do, Merlin." The dragon considered this a farewell (he had told Merlin to kiss Arthur, albeit not in so many words) and he flew off to find a more comfy place to sit. Although with this cave that was relative.

********************************************************************

Merlin wasn't entirely sure what to make of his conversation with the dragon. The dragon was right of course, he always was, even if Merlin would prefer not to admit it. This though, was different. He didn't want to come between Arthur and Gwen. Even if he did love Arthur. After-all there was no evidence Arthur loved him.

He got back to the tent to find Arthur still out cold. He was sprawled on the ground inside the tent, face down (Merlin had had to knock him out from behind). There was a hint of a smile about Arthur's face. It was really rather endearing to Merlin, although he couldn't forgive what put it there.

People would soon be wondering where Arthur was. Merlin ran through his options. He could try and break the enchantment but his magic had already failed in that regard. He could get Gwen to kiss Arthur again but how to explain that one to her he wasn't sure. Gaius had already proved he wasn't getting involved so that left Merlin with one option: he was going to have to kiss Arthur.

The problem was that Arthur was unconscious. On the one hand this presented a perfect opportunity. On the other he wasn't sure how comfortable he would feel with Arthur unable to agree. Still, if Arthur woke up he might overpower Merlin to get to Vivian. Really Merlin had no choice, Arthur was already stirring.

He knelt down next to Arthur and turned him over. He supposed it would have to be a kiss on the lips, true love would not have anything else. And Arthur's lips were rather nice, at least he had imagined they were. Carefully Merlin bent down and pressed his lips to Arthur's, hoping this would work.

It did work as Arthur eye's snapped open. Merlin pulled back in shock and surprise as Arthur sat up, leaving Merlin sat on the ground trying to keep his balance.

"Merlin? Did you just kiss me?" he asked, touching his head. Obviously it still hurt where the pommel of the sword had hit him.

"Me? Ummm...no, sire. It was Gwen. She was..." Merlin looked toward the flap of the tent.

"No it was you!" Arthur said, standing up. "You, Merlin, kissed me and I demand to know why."

There wasn't much Merlin could say to that. He couldn't come out and tell Arthur about the enchantment. He stood up and tried not to let panic show in his face. "Because you're my true love?" he asked it as a question rather surprised the words had even come out of his mouth. "I mean your manservant, I;m your servant and you'd been knocked out and you need to be awake to...see off the other kings and I couldn't wake you up, so I kissed you."

Arthur stopped rubbing his head. "And why did you think kissing me would work?"

Merlin pulled at the sleeves of his tunic. "Because it does in fairy tales," he reasoned.

"You could have thrown a bucket of water over me."

That was a good point and a habit Arthur was rather fond of. "But then you'd be angry that you were wet," Merlin replied.

Arthur looked thoughtful. "You may have a point there," he replied. "Now come here,” he pointed to a spot in front of him.

Merlin winced as he stepped closer to Arthur. What was Arthur going to do? Slap him again? He was a little taken off balance by Arthur grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. Right up against him in fact. There was something odd dancing in Arthur's eyes. "I swear, Merlin, if you only did it to wake me up I will make your life more than a living hell."

There was no time for Merlin to answer before Arthur was kissing him, actually kissing him. Arthur's chain mail pressed into him uncomfortably, and his armour jabbed Merlin in all the wrong places as they wrapped their arms around each other. Yet there was nothing about this Merlin would change.

"It wasn't just to wake you up," Merlin said, when he got the chance to after they stopped kissing each other.

Arthur was smiling at him. "Good, now help me get out of this armour."

Merlin was only too happy to comply.

************************************

"So are we never speaking of what happened in the tent again then?" Merlin asked, as he put away Arthur's clothes. He remembered Arthur's words on the steps earlier.

Arthur lay back on the bed, completely naked, looking, to Merlin's eyes, rather tempting. "Not outside of this room. However between us..."

Merlin grinned. "I understand."

"Now you can do your job and help warm this bed up," Arthur said, pulling back the covers.

Oh yes, thought Merlin. Very tempting. Just as he had been in the tent. There was no way that Merlin could forget what had happened in the tent, ever.

"Just don't expect to be wooed," Arthur said, as Merlin, naked as the day he was born, climbed in next to Arthur.

"Oh I think you've already done that," Merlin replied, smiling, as he found himself skin to skin and about to do various loving things with his, well, true love.

Elsewhere, deep beneath the castle, a dragon was smiling.


End file.
